


“I Hope You Have a Speech Prepared.”

by Radclyffe



Series: #fictober 2018 [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radclyffe/pseuds/Radclyffe
Summary: Sherringford - later the same day





	“I Hope You Have a Speech Prepared.”

Mycroft has hugely underestimated the depths of his sister’s madness. He could never have envisaged a crisis such as this.

Sherlock has a gun, a bullet and a choice.

“It’s an elimination round. You choose one and kill the other” Eurus instructs Sherlock. “You have to choose family or friend. Mycroft or John Watson?” Then addressing her older brother “I hope you have a speech prepared.”

Mycroft has. Like all great men he has thought about his legacy, his final words, his parting gift to the nation. Something along the lines of ‘How is the Empire’ rather than ‘Bugger Bognor’.

He had hoped for a quiet retirement and a chance to finish his definitive history of the British Isles, (and possibly his memoirs) before expiring in a touching deathbed scene.

Instead, like many great men, his hubris has brought about his downfall. He will die prematurely and unmourned at his brother’s hand. How Roman.

In a last act of mercy, to spare his cherished brother pain, Mycroft’s final words are carefully designed to goad Sherlock into killing him. In detail and at length he dismisses as worthless the complex, courageous, noble man that is, John Watson

Mycroft’s plan is unsuccessful; he is almost relieved, though slightly hurt, when Sherlock tells John to ignore him.

“He was more convincing as Lady Bracknell”.

**Author's Note:**

> King George V has a number of reputed final words - officially it is something like How's the Empire? but unofficially is was thought to be Bugger Bognor (a seaside resort that had been suggested for convalescence)


End file.
